To know us
by Tsukkei
Summary: "-¿Cómo te llamas? -No hablo con extraños. -Pero eres demasiado lindo para que te deje ir sin saber tu nombre. -Pues no pienso decírtelo, así que mejor muérete". Kuroo y Tsukishima se conocen en una cafetería de una forma rara, y conforme pasa el tiempo terminan llevándose bien.
1. 01

La historia está dedicada a Ray o Rossue (en FF y WP). ¡Feliz navidad! ❤❤

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio estaba sentado en una mesa del fondo, con una computadora bajo sus dedos alargados que se paseaban por las teclas, escribiendo algún tipo de cosa.

Sus lentes parecían que caerían de su nariz y tenía el ceño fruncido, aún con ese gesto de molestia pintado en el cara Kuroo no pudo evitar pensar que era la persona más hermosa que sus ojos alguna vez pudieron haber presenciado.

Es por eso que no disimuló en nada su mirada y eso provocó que el chico rubio lo mirara, más hastiado de lo que ya se veía y Kuroo hasta pensó que se levantaría de su asiento sólo para apuñalarlo allí mismo en la cafetería.

Aunque eso no pasó -por suerte de un tanto temeroso pelinegro- el chico sólo volvió la vista a la pantalla y siguió escribiendo, más rápido que antes.

Si Kuroo fuera lo suficientemente inteligente se hubiera dado cuenta de que eso significaba las ansias del rubio por salir lo más rápido de allí y no tener que ver al tipo que lo perforaba con la mirada nunca más en su vida, pero claro, Kuroo era un tanto despistado y su mente pensó que eso significaba que estaba nervioso.

Nervioso al estilo cuando te gusta alguien y no sabes qué hacer, no nervioso al estilo de querer tirarte por una colina y rodar por toda la eternidad.

La segunda vez fue un poco menos desastrosa, esta vez el chico estaba parado en el mostrador del café, moviendo ligeramente los pies mientras esperaba su orden.

El pelinegro entró al lugar como si fuera su casa, moviendo agitadamente las manos y hablando fuertemente, junto con otros chicos los cuales eran igual de ruidosos que su compañero.

La tranquilidad que irradiaba el rubio se convirtió en un ceño tan fruncido que la señora sentada junto al mostrador pensó que se le caería la cara en ese instante.

Kuroo se calló inmediatamente cuando lo vio y para él, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Si alguien le preguntara qué sintió en ese instante él diría que fue como si te chocaras contra a una roca y volaran dulces por todos lados, lo que sea que significara eso.

Cuando la chica de la caja le entregó su latte y el rubio estaba a punto de largarse de allí, la mano de Kuroo en su brazo lo detuvo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó, con la garganta seca y unas ganas enormes de recorrer la espalda del desconocido con sus manos.

—No hablo con extraños—respondió de forma cortante y tratando de zafar su brazo en vano.

—Pero eres demasiado lindo para que te deje ir sin saber tu nombre—el pelinegro se acercó a la cara del rubio, quien inmediatamente empujó su rostro -con bastante fuerza para sus bracitos-.

—Pues no pienso decírtelo, así que mejor muérete—luego, sonrió de forma socarrona y se soltó del agarre del pelinegro.

Se dio la vuelta, a punto de hacer una salida dramática, pero claramente ningún dios estaba del lado del rubio ese día.

—¡Tsukishima! ¡Al fin te encuentro!—la voz aguda de un pelinaranja se escuchó en el café y cuando los pasos pequeños se acercaron a Kei, éste pensó en lo divertido que sería darle bofetadas hasta la muerte a su amigo.

—Hinata, deja de gritar, ¿quieres? Hay personas despreciables escuchando—miro disimuladamente al pelinegro quien sonreía de una forma ladina, haciendo fruncir el ceño al rubio.

Hinata sólo los miró sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando, pero simplemente sonrió y volvió a encarar a Tsukishima, llevándoselo de allí.

* * *

 **En un principio iba a subirlo como el one-shot que es, pero como soy cool(? decidí dividirlo en capítulos.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei

Pd: Pásense por el perfil de Rossue, sus historias son la gloria *-*


	2. 02

Una semana después del suceso, Kuroo estaba ansioso. Un poco menos que hace una semana atrás, pero con otro tipo de ansia carcomiendo su cerebro.

El pelinegro estaba feliz de pensar que sabía el nombre del chico de sus sueños -como él de vez en cuando le decía-, pero aún así quería más. Número de teléfono, tal vez la dirección de su apartamento -todo con buena fe, eso no era para ningún tipo de acosamiento en proceso-.

Y sabía muy bien que pasarían siglos antes de que lograra conseguir todo ese tipo de información y de, además, tener la suficiente confianza con Tsukishima como para besarlo frente a todo el mundo y reclamarlo como suyo. Una fantasía que llevaba dándole vueltas en el mente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nada más entrar en el apartamento que compartía con dos de sus mejores amigos, se tiró sobre el viejo sillón de la sala y suspiró tan pesadamente que hasta Bokuto pudo haberlo escucharlo con los auriculares puestos -y si en serio lo escuchó, no se había molestado en aparecer para ver si Tetsuro estaba bien-.

Tenía tantas cosas en la que pensar: su chico rubio, el profesor de psicología que parecía odiarlo porque nunca le ponía un 10 en sus proyectos -¡y Kuroo se esforzaba! ¡Lo hacía! No tanto como sus compañeros, pero lo hacía- y qué decir sobre lo molesto que era Oikawa ahora que Iwaizumi, su novio, estaba de intercambio por dos meses y ya no se veían como antes. Obviamente, porque Hajime había decidido conocer Europa y había dicho que le gustaría hacer un tour por Gran Bretaña si tenía la oportunidad.

Miró la hora de su celular, comprobando que ya era mitad de tarde y la hora justa para ir al café que estaba a unas cuadras del apartamento. Porque Kuroo no era un acosador pero conocía los horarios de Tsukishima, y sólo era coincidencia, no era como si lo hubiera estado observando por semanas para adivinarlo.

Se levantó del sofá con un poco de descontento, le hubiera gustado dormir un rato pero si eso significaba perderse a su rubio, el sueño podía esperar. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la habitación de Bokuto y luego de hacerle una señas avisando que saldría otra vez, se marchó de allí.

Unos 10 minutos después llegó a su destino y lo vio sentado en la mesa del fondo junto a la pared, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro -un poco maliciosa para quien lo viera en ese momento-.

Se acercó (porque luego de saber su nombre, lo encontró en el departamento de Ingeniería de Sistemas y casi sintió desfallecerse), acomodó su pelo, aunque eso no hizo diferencia alguna, y se sentó en la silla frente al muchacho.

—Tsukishima Kei, segundo año en Ingeniería de Sistemas—y la cabeza con lentes levantó rápidamente la vista, con los ojos inyectados de horror y sorpresa—. ¡Eh! No me mires así, estoy en criminología, mi trabajo es resolver misterios.

Y luego bajó la cabeza, un poco más calmado o tal vez adivinando que Kuroo era más inofensivo que un pan con mantequilla, aunque pareciera un acosador en potencia.

—Felicidades entonces, ahora por favor déjame en paz y ve a morir a un callejón—le sonrió de la forma más falsa posible y siguió escribiendo en su computadora.

—¿Qué tanto escribes? ¿todos los atributos que ves en mi persona?—se apoyó con sus codos en la mesa y se inclinó, sonriendo con chulería.

—"Cómo cometer homicidio y salir impune"—dijo, sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Y yo que pensaba que estudiaba criminología pero nunca nos dieron ese tema—siguió el chiste y río un poco—. Eres gracioso—soltó de repente, tomando un libro que había en la mesa—, y lindo, podría comerte.

—No sé qué responder a eso y por favor, no toques mis cosas sin permiso—Tsukishima le quitó bruscamente el libro de las manos y lo metió en su mochila que descansaba junto a él.

—Podrías responder algo como: "Cómeme todo la noche" o "Sé mi lobo feroz"—propuso desvergonzadamente y se acomodó en la incomodo silla.

El rubio lo miró horrorizado por segunda vez en el día, tal vez fuera inofensivo pero esa forma que usaba de hablar lo aterraba, ¿y si era un psicópata con fetiches extraños? Prefería que no fuera así y pudiera ahorrarse problemas.

—Sigue hablando así y te juro que no volverás a caminar en tu vida—le respondió tratando de sonar amenazante, pero sólo logró que el pelinegro se llevará una mano a la boca (tratando de parecer sorprendido).

—No sabía que te gustaba ser el arriba, pero puedo adaptarme—sonrío con una pizca de maldad y miró penetrantemente a Kei.

—Maldito malpensado—susurró y se preguntó por qué aún no había llamado a seguridad para que echaran a ese estúpido.

—Oh, vamos, si a ti se te cruzó ese pensamiento por la cabeza, no te hagas el inocente.

En la mente despistada de Kuroo todo estaba yendo perfectamente bien y no era del todo erróneo, porque aunque Tsukishima no lo dijera, se estaba divirtiendo un poquito.

—Nunca dije que fuera inocente—respondió con superioridad y un ápice de malicia en la voz.

Tetsuro sonrió emocionado, como una colegiala hormonal, y pensó que ese chico era perfecto en todos los sentidos.


	3. 03

Un día, mientras Tsukishima, Kageyama y Hinata esperaban el tren para ir a la universidad (Yamaguchi se había quedado en la casa de Yachi la noche pasada y por eso no estaba con ellos), el pelinaranja había comentado lo pasado en la cafetería hace un tiempo.

—¿Conoces a ese chico, Tsukki? El pelinegro, digo—Hinata se balanceó sobre sus pies, apoyándose en Tobio para no caer.

—Un poco, es fastidioso—respondió Kei desinteresadamente.

—Pero te gusta, ¿cierto?—volvió a preguntar Shoyo, quien soltó una risita cuando estuvo a punto de caer y Kagayama lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, soltando un "idiota" de paso.

—Tal vez—esta vez sonrió mínimamente y Tobio pudo sentir su mandíbula descolocarse, las veces que había visto a Tsukishima "todos son moscas para mí" Kei sonreír fueron contadas con una mano, ¡Hasta se arriesgaría a decir que con tres dedos!

—Eso es bueno, ya te falta algo como lo que tenemos con Tobio—dijo Hinata sin malas intenciones pero haciendo fruncir el ceño a Tsukki, luego besó delicadamente al pelinegro.

—Pues, por mi parte no me gustaría tener a un Kageyama como novio, ni sé cómo es que lo soportas—habló el rubio, mirando despectivamente a la pareja, más concretamente a Tobio.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, maldito?—Kageyama se separó a duras penas de Hinata y tomó a Tsukishima del cuello de la camisa, empezando, como todas las mañanas, una pelea.

Shoyo los ignoró y cuando vio acercarse el tren, separó a su novio de Kei y ambos subieron al transporte, seguidos de cerca por el alto.


	4. 04

El timbre resonó en todo el establecimiento, dando por comenzado el tan esperado recreo para algunos y para otros no (vete a saber por qué). Kuroo ya estaba a mitad de camino y con una sonrisa gatuna pintada en su rostro con ojeras -culpen a las pruebas no a él-.

De lejos observó varias cabezas saliendo por la puerta doble del aula de computación para segundo.

Seguro muchos ya ataron cabos para este momento, pero para aclarar, Kuroo decidió ir al curso de Tsukishima y saludarlo un rato, como el acosador que es.

Procuró no ver una cabellera rubia en ese mar de gente y cuando estuvo junto a la puerta echó un vistazo dentro, allí en una de las mesas seguía sentado Kei juntando los documentos que había sacado.

—¡Tsukki!—llamó Kuroo y se acercó al susodicho, quien soltó un suspiro para nada disimulado que obviamente daba a entender su disconformidad ante la presencia del mayor.

—¿Otra vez tú?—preguntó mirando unos papeles y comprobando vete a saber qué.

—Otra vez yo—se rió por lo bajo al ver el ceño fruncido que se iba formando conforme seguía mirando los papeles—¿Qué son esos? Pareces un poco molesto.

—Papeles y sí, estoy molesto, esto está tan mal escrito que me sangran los ojos—le dijo y luego guardó los papeles en una carpeta—. No entiendo cómo alguien que escribe así puede estar en segundo año.

—Sobornos y trabajos manuales Tsukki, si es que me entiendes—Tetsuro le guiñó un ojo al rubio y este arrugó la nariz ante la imagen del dueño de las hojas haciendo "ese" tipo de trabajo al director.

—Si quieres hacerme vomitar, sigue hablando así.

Luego de eso esquivó a Tetsuro y salió de la sala, segundos después el pelinegro estaba junto a él y juntos caminaron por los pasillos; como destino: la cafetería de la universidad.

—Deberías sonreír más—dijo Kuroo al ver la seriedad con la que él joven comía. Ya habían llegado a la cafetería y nada más entrar pidieron su comida y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de los ventanales.

—¿Quieres que sonría... mientras como un pedazo de carne?—Kei lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—No ahora en específico, hablo más en general—explicó y mordió la manzana verde.

—Yo sonrio—acotó sin darle mucha importancia y mirando su celular.

—Pero nunca te he visto sonreír...

—Porque estás tú, y los acosadores no me hacen feliz, digo dudo que a alguien sí—musitó con sorna y miró despectivamente a Kuroo.

—¡Ey! ¡Yo no soy un acosador! ¡sólo trato de averiguar cosas de la persona que me gusta!—se defendió, elevando los brazos al aire.

—¿Y quién es? Porque estoy seguro que no conozco a ninguna chica que esté disponible...—Tsukishima pensó en Yachi, pero rogó porque no fuera ella, ya que no le gustaría estar metido en un tipo de triángulo amoroso.

—Me refiero a ti, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta—murmuró con incredulidad y Kei suspiró, porque sí se había dado cuenta pero no quería que fuera así.

—Pues deberías reconsiderarlo, porque yo no pienso salir con alguien como tú.

—Eso dices ahora, pero cuando llegue el momento me besarás apasionadamente hasta el anochecer—sonrió seductoramente (para él porque para Kei pareció una nutria con cáncer, sin exagerar).

—Claro—y volvió a masticar otro pedazo de carne.


	5. 05

Oikawa tomó la cerveza de la heladera y fue hasta el sillón de la sala, donde estaban Bokuto y Kuroo haciendo una guerra de palomitas. Se dijo que él no limpiaría el desastre después.

—¡Dejen un espacio que ya llegó por quien lloraban!—dijo alegremente el castaño y con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, sólo por cortesía Kuroo se corrió, dejando el espacio del medio para que se sentara.

—¿No querrás decir "quien lloraba"? Porque hasta hace unos días parecías un muerto en vida, hablando hasta por los codos sobre lo mal que estabas sin Hajime aquí—comentó con burla el pelinegro y tomó un puñado de palomitas del tazón que estaba sobre el regazo de Bokuto.

Y eso era la peor idea, dejar el tazón en manos de Kotaro, ya que el tipo saltaba y gritaba y se movía como si de eso fuera su vida, y más cuando ponían una película de acción -justo como ahora-. Estaban jodidos si creían que podrían comer aunque sea un cuarto del contenido del tazón sin que las palomitas hubieran hecho un recorrido por la alfombra del suelo.

—Lo siento por extrañar al amor de mi vida—comentó enfadado y bebió un largo trago de la cerveza en sus manos.

—No te la tomes toda tú solo, porque yo no seré quien limpie tu vomito luego.

—Pues no lo hagas, no eres tan buen amigo como Bokuto—dijo Oikawa pasando un brazo por los hombros del mencionado.

—¡Yo no pienso limpiar tu vomito!—acotó en completo desacuerdo Kotaro, mientras fruncía un poco el ceño ante la imagen de Tooru vomitando encima suyo.

—¿Qué clase de amigos son ustedes?—dijo dramáticamente y con la indignación pintada en su voz, como toda una Drama Queen.

Y así pasó la noche, entre provocaciones y palomitas en el suelo. Cuando ya era más de media noche y Bokuto babeaba en el piso, Kuroo y Oikawa decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir.

Pero como no pensaban dejar la sala con basura por todos lados (y no, no hablo de Oikawa), decidieron limpiar un poco y luego ir a dormir, después de todo mañana era sábado y podían dormir hasta la tarde.

—Me gusta alguien, mucho—comentó despreocupadamente el pelinegro mientras recogía algunas palomitas del piso de madera—. Pero aunque parece que le gusto, siempre me rechaza...

—Y creo entenderla, eres un mujeriego en todo el sentido de la palabra—Oikawa tomó la botella que estaba sobre la mesa y comprobó que estaba vacía, luego fue hasta la cocina (que no estaba a más de dos pasos de la sala, ambos cuartos separados por una isla blanca).

—Entenderlo—corrigió, dando a entender el sexo de la persona de la cual hablaba—. Y no soy mujeriego.

—¿Es hombre? Ahora hay muchas más razones por las que no quisiera estar contigo, y sí eres mujeriego—el castaño volvió a la sala, ayudando con la junta de palomitas.

—Ilumíname porque sigo sin comprender—dijo sarcásticamente y luego se llevó un pedazo de botana a la boca, llena de pelusas y todo.

—Gritas heterosexualidad Kuroo, yo no estaría con un tipo heterosexual porque hay millones de probabilidades de que te rompa el corazón—explicó el chico y frunció el ceño ante lo que estaba haciendo Tetsuro, un asco.

—¿Soy un heterosexual curioso?—medio preguntó su respuesta, porque ya no estaba tan seguro que su punto de vista fuera el correcto, ¿y si Oikawa tenía razón?

—Peor—dijo con horror—. Mucho peor, eso es como un: "te quiero pero en cuanto tenga sexo con una chica te botaré y me iré con ella".

—Yo no haría eso—respondió el pelinegro en un susurro.

—Eso dicen todos—dijo solemnemente con una mano en el corazón—, y luego te machacan el corazón—luego hizo un gesto como si estuviera apuñalando algo.

—Tú sabes que yo no soy así...

—Lo sé—suavizando la mirada, Tooru le puso una mano en el hombre—, pero él no y tu cara pareces prácticamente tener esas palabras escritas en la frente.

—¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

—Demuéstrale que eres diferente a lo que aparentas, y que quieres una relación seria con él... ¿quieres una relación seria con él, cierto?

Tetsuro asintió mucho más entusiasmado y volvió a comer otra palomita, Tooru volvió a fruncir el ceño y decidió seguir juntándolas.


	6. 06

Tsukki lo dudó por un segundo, entre apretar la pantalla de su móvil (más bien el botón que parecía en ella) o no hacerlo, y aunque estuvo tentado a lanzar el celular lejos y dormir una larga siesta, al final soltó un suspiro ahogado y apretó la pantalla.

A los dos tonos, Kuroo respondió (con una emoción que le pareció sospechosa) y Tsukki se sintió un poco nervioso, sólo un poco.

—¡Tsukki que sorpresa!—dijo y de fondo escuchó el sonido de unas ollas cayendo al suelo, la verdad Kei prefirió no preguntar—. Ya decía yo que había sido una fabulosa idea el haberte dado mi número.

—Te recuerdo que yo no lo quería y sólo lo acepté porque parecías una sanguijuela, más de lo que normalmente eres—le recordó con el ceño fruncido.

Tsukishima aun podía recordar con exactitud lo que había pasado ese día, el fatídico momento de su vida donde un acosador le obligó a guardar su número de teléfono en su celular.

 _—_ _¿Por qué insistes tanto? ¿no podrías dejarme en paz?—el rubio se volteó, mirando hastiado a Kuroo, quien tenía su típica sonrisa en el rostro (sí, esa que Kei quería sacarle a golpes)._

 _—_ _Cuando me des tu número te dejaré, bueno no te molestaré tanto... tipo será como siempre, ¿me entiendes?—divagó y Tsukishima suspiró._

 _—_ _No pienso darle mi número a un desconocido acosador._

 _—_ _¡No soy un desconocido! Te sabes mi nombre y estamos todo el tiempo juntos, además que ahora vamos a intercambiar números—el pelinegro pasó un brazo por el cuello de Tsukki y lo atrajo más a él._

 _—_ _Primero, ese "tiempo que pasamos juntos" que tanto presumes es normalmente en contra de mi voluntad—comenzó Kei y trató de zafarse del brazo bronceado de Kuroo, maldiciendo que el tipo fuera tan fuerte—. Y segundo, no vamos a intercambiar números._

 _—_ _¡Vamos! ¡no seas aburrido!—Kuroo comenzó a caminar con Tsukki a rastras._

 _—_ _¡Bien!—terminó resignándose el rubio, soltándose del agarre del pelinegro bruscamente—, pero quiero tu número, no tendrás el mío a menos que yo te contacte._

 _—_ _¡Hell, baby! ¡He ganado!—gritó levantando los puños al aire y el rubio se arrepintió hasta que llegó a su casa y se comió un pastel de fresa._

—Te te hagas el difícil, ambos sabemos que llamaste para algo, dime ¿en qué me necesitas? ¿quieres pasar esta noche acompañado? ¿tal vez una cita?

—Yo...—y a Tsukishima se le trabaron las palabras, con los nervios pululando en la punta de su lengua—, mira, tengo toda la colección de las películas de Jurassic Park y no tengo a nadie que quiera verlas conmigo... y yo, como tú siempre estás dispuesto...—el rubio fue bajando la voz, con un pequeño sonrojo cubriendo su rostro, y si Kuroo lo pudiera ver en este momento ya lo habría besado apasionadamente y hecho otro tipo de cosas—¿quieres venir?

—¡Por todas las divinidades! ¡Claro que voy!—Tetsuro estaba que saltaba de la alegría, su mente podía imaginarse a Tsukishima con pijamas demasiado apretados y sonrojado por la vergüenza y...

Bien, tal vez debería tomarse un largo baño de agua fría antes de aparecerse frente a su chico rubio.

—Te envío la dirección por correo—Tsukishima se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a hacer los preparativos—... y gracias, Kuroo.

Más bien, luego de oír eso, Tetsuro debería darse una doble ducha de agua fría y pensar en su abuela en tanga.


	7. 07

Llevaban cuatro horas y media viendo a dinosaurios atacar gente, y Kuroo sentía que se dormía allí mismo. Eran tipo las 2 am y estaban sólo Tsukki y él en el apartamento.

Por lo que le habían comentado el rubio, sus compañeros estaban con sus respectivas parejas y dudaba que llegaran esa noche a la casa.

Aunque Kuroo quería dormir seguía despierto, hablando en susurros con su acompañante. Tsukki hace un tiempo se había cansado de su posición y se había apoyado en el hombro de Tetsuro, ahora con sus delgados brazos rodeando el torso del pelinegro.

—Tengo sueño...—susurró Kuroo haciendo un mohín, y cortando el monólogo de Kei sobre lo mucho que amaba estas películas por los dinosaurios.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? Ya es un muy tarde y no hay trenes a esta hora—también susurró el rubio y levantó un poco su cabeza para verlo mejor, medio adormilado.

Kuroo estaba extremadamente excitado, porque ¿quién no estaba feliz cuando la persona que te gusta tiene la confianza para hacer lo que está haciendo Tsukki? Y por esa razón, sin responder más que con un asentimiento, Tetsuro apagó el televisor y tomó a Kei en brazos -éste no se rehusó por el hecho de que estar en el pecho de Kuroo era cálido-.

Con las vagas indicaciones del rubio, llegaron a su cuarto y, luego se quitarse los zapatos y otras prendas extras, ambos se acostaron en el mullido colchón.

Kei no lo soltó en ningún momento y ya acostados, sintió la respiración tranquila en su pecho desnudo. También le encantó sentir los pálidos y suaves brazos de su rubio chico envueltos alrededor de su pecho.

—Me gustas—susurró Tsukishima despacito, con el silencio de la noche envolviendo la habitación y un ambiente cálido creado por ambos.

A Tetsuro se le aceleró el corazón, y miró rápidamente la cara de su acompañante. Al ver la mirada profunda de Kei y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, Kuroo lo besó.

Fue un simple roce de labios, pero para ambos fue como una explosión de color y sentimientos. Minutos después, cuando estaban a centímetros, Kei cerró los ojos y cayó en el sueño.

Kuroo sintió su pecho inflarse, tan feliz como nunca fue en su vida.


	8. 08

Habían pasado unas semanas luego del encuentro fortuito en la casa de Kei, y nada había pasado, seguían como siempre (tal vez un poco más cariñosos, pero con las mismas provocaciones que acostumbraban a hacerse).

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad, mirando uno que otros carteles distraídamente y pensando en el examen que tendría dentro de poco, de lejos observó como Bokuto y Akashi -el no-novio del de pelo bicolor- conversaban animadamente con Tsukishima, algo raro ya que Akaashi no era de muchas palabras.

Conforme se fue acercando al trío logró escuchar parte de la conversación.

—No lo sé...—murmuró dubitativo el rubio, observando la brillante mirada ámbar de Kotaro.

—¡Vamos Tsukki! ¡Es para celebrar!—con su típico entusiasmo rodeo el cuello de sus dos acompañantes y soltó un grito de satisfacción cuando Tsukishima terminó aceptando resignado (luego de la charla mental con Akaashi, que medio le suplicó que aceptara, ya que luego no tenía ganas de lidiar con un deprimido Bokuto).

Y en ese momento Kuroo se preguntó, ¿cuándo fue que SU Tsukki empezó a hablar con sus amigos y por qué él no estaba enterado?

Y aún sin respuesta a sus preguntas, Tetsuro se plantó frente a los tres chicos quienes rápidamente notaron su presencia y lo saludaron normalmente ¡como si nada! Kuroo se sentía indignado.

—¿Acaso tienen pensado salir con Tsukki y no invitarme?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido, parecía una madre enojada porque sus hijos preferían estar con la tía buena onda que con ella.

—Si miraras tu celular regularmente ya sabrías de antemano sobre la salida—dijo Akaashi con tu típico regaño que no parecía eso.

El pelinegro silenciosamente sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y luego de desbloquearlo comprobó que tenía un mensaje del menor, diciendo que saldrían a un bar para festejar que Bokuto había logrado sacarse un 10 perfecto en matemáticas.

—¿Entonces qué esperamos? ¡A festejar!—aprovechando la oportunidad se acercó peligrosamente al rubio y discretamente le mordió el lóbulo izquierdo.

Tsukishima soltó un jadeo.


	9. 09

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban sentados en una mesa, alejada del barullo incesante de la gente del bar. Con un par de cervezas por aquí y un que otro cóctel.

Tsukishima trataba de no beber tanto, porque era su segunda vez bebiendo alcohol y prefería no terminar como la vez pasada, hablando incoherencias hasta por los codos.

Kuroo estaba sentado junto a él y los otros dos estaban frente suyo, haciendo una escena que en el fondo al rubio le pareció muy tierna.

Akaashi estaba limpiando la comisura de los labios de Bokuto, ya que éste estaba medio borracho y al beber casi tiraba todo al suelo.

—¿Hace cuánto son novios?—preguntó, aunque no supo si se dirigía a Akaashi o a Kuroo que comía una aceituna.

—No lo son—le contestó el pelinegro y se metió otra a la boca—. Aunque lo parecen, ¿verdad?

—La verdad sí, parecen una vieja pareja de casados—se burló medianamente y bebió con cautela de su copa.

—Yo creo que se aman pero no tienen claro si es como novios o como amigos, porque ya sabes, llevan juntos desde la preparatoria—mencionó y Kei quiso reírse en su cara por su teoría tan... de novela.

—¿Has estado leyendo mucho?

—Tal vez, tal vez me guste leer fanfics online.

—Y yo prefiero no preguntar sobre ese hobbie tuyo, me va a que esos "fanfics" son sólo una tapadera.

Kuroo lo miró sorprendido y soltó una risa ante la ocurrencia de su compañero.

—Tal vez lo parezca pero no pienso sólo en sexo—se llevó una mano al corazón e hizo un ruido que para él serían arpas sonando a lo lejos—. También tengo mi lado sensible y cursi.

—Me encantaría verte de ese modo.

—Mi casa es tu casa—se acomodó mejor en la silla y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a los no-tortolos.

Una risita contenida se escapó de los labios del rubio y Kuroo lo miró curioso.

—No sabe lo que dice Sr. Dinosaurio, ustedes no vuelan—y volvió a soltar otra risa.

—¿Tsukki estás drogado?

—No idiota, sólo me gusta hablar sobre dinosaurios voladores—frunció el ceño y Kuroo se alivió de saber que su querido rubio no había aceptado algún polvo mágico en la calle.

—Me alegro, pero me gustabas más cuando no fruncías el ceño—dijo en broma Tetsuro, picando el entrecejo de su acompañante con su dedo índice.

—¿Ya no te gusto?—los ojos lagrimosos de Kei hicieron que Kuroo pusiera los ojos en blanco, completamente seguro de que nunca más llevaría al rubio a beber.


	10. 10

Era tarde y tenía a Tsukishima colgando de su hombro, completamente ido y diciendo que los dinosaurios comían pasteles de fresa cuando los aliens hablaban...

Lo que sea que eso significase, cosas de borrachos primerizos.

Con cuidado lo recostó en su cama y delicadamente le quitó los zapatos, luego lo arropó. El rubio se revolvió y poco después el pelinegro logró escuchar un pequeño ronquido, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro se dirigió a la cocina y llenó un vaso de agua.

Necesitaba tomar algo que no fuera alcohol.

Apoyado la mesada que separaba la cocina de la sala, Kuroo se preguntó qué eran ellos, ¿novios? ¿amigos que se besan?

Estaba un tanto confundido, y además la charla con Oikawa no salía de su mente. ¿Y si Tsukishima pensaba que el pelinegro sólo estaba jugando con él?

No quería herir los sentimientos de ese chico que se había ganado su total confianza, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo demostrarle lo tanto que lo amaba.

Primeramente pensó en cursilerías, como ir con flores y un traje a declarársele -aunque descartó esa idea nada más pensar en lo incómodo que sería utilizar uno de esos trajes-. También pensó en besarlo apasionadamente y hacer ese otro tipo de cosas, pero claramente se vería como un desesperado.

Al final, y con tres recargas de agua en su vaso, subió al cuarto un tanto abatido.

Cuando estuviera sobrio y con menos sueño pensaría más profundamente sobre el tema.


	11. 11

Era sábado y ambos chicos estaban sentados en el sillón marrón en la casa de Tsukishima. Afuera helada y con una manta junto a una taza de chocolate caliente trataban de que no se les congelaran los dedos.

Kageyama y Hinata dormían en sus cuartos y Yamaguchi terminaba de hacer una tarea, seguramente en cualquier momento bajaría con una linda sonrisa y terminaría más que enganchado con la película que miraban. Era una de sus favoritas después de todo.

—Hey, Tsukki ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo hiciste—dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un sorbo a su café, acurrucándose mejor entre las mantas.

—¿Te enojarás?—volvió a hablar el pelinegro ignorando la burla del rubio.

—Sólo habla, ¿quieres?

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?—soltó rápidamente, con el nerviosismo bailando en su voz.

—Sí—y bueno, a Kuroo le agarró un casi paro cardíaco y pensó que moriría allí, ¡había dicho que sí!

—Tsukki, sabes yo jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos y aunque creas que yo-

—Nunca pensé de esa forma, bueno tal vez al principio pero al conocerte mejor me di cuenta de mi error—el rubio se sonrojo un poco por lo que estaba diciendo, él también sintiendo nervios—. Sería un tonto si pensara eso de ti luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos...

Kuroo se acercó a Tsukki y le plantó un beso en la nariz, luego lo envolvió en sus brazos con el corazón martillando en su pecho y elefantes bailando en su estómago. Estaba más que feliz.

Iban a besarse, porque ya extrañaban ese tipo de contacto (sólo había sido un roce aquella vez, pero ambos anhelaban que volviera a pasar), pero el sonido de unos pasos bajando las escaleras los hizo separarse.

Yamaguchi apareció con un sonrisa y como había predicho Tsukishima, se sentó con ellos al ver la televisión.


	12. 12

Era de mañana y aprovechando el buen tiempo Tsukishima y Kuroo decidieron ir a desayunar a la cafetería (sí esa donde se conocieron en una situación extraña). Se sentaron cerca de la pared y ordenaron cada uno un café junto a algo para comer.

—Oh Tsukki, ¿te acuerdas cuando me mandabas esas mirada ardientes desde aquí?

El rubio frunció el ceño y agradeció a la camarera cuando ésta trajo sus pedidos.

—Si mal no recuerdo, tú eras el que hacía eso.

—Pero eras, todavía lo eres, demasiado provocador para no darte siquiera una miradita—toma de su latte con caramelo y le sonríe gatunamente a su acompañante.

Tsukishima va a reclamar, a decirle que él no es en nada provocador pero el beso fugaz que le da Kuroo lo hace callar.

Con un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas y el nerviosismo a flor de piel, Kei prefiere no replicar y por debajo de la mesa toma la mano de su novio -su pecho se llena de calidez al recordar la noche anterior-, porque aunque no lo admita adora esos pequeños gestos de Kuroo.

* * *

 **Y este es el fin, espero les haya gustado (especialmente a ti, Ray) :3**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


End file.
